Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by StarArrow
Summary: A bed is one of the few constants you have when you are in college. It will be there at the end of the day for you to fall into and call home. Beca and Jesse experience random and unexpected life moments while tucked into theirs. Rated T (for real)


A/N: I was listening to Maroon 5's "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" and thought 'Hey, that's pretty close to what happened in Pitch Perfect with Jesse and Beca.' Then I started thinking of all the different things that can happen in a bed or scenes that involved them in a bed and this story spiraled out of it. There will be NO sex scenes. I won't do it. There will be innuendos and references, but anytime anyone is even nude, I won't describe it. Most of them are just cute or crazy scenarios.

Story Notes: This story takes place their Junior year in college and the Bellas and Trebles are living in the same house because that just seemed like so much fun to me. Donald didn't graduate because I think he is hilarious and both groups have 12 each.

P.S. If you got an author alert about me and were hoping it was Sky High's "Icy Lips, Burnt Heart," I am working on it. I have seven chapters reworked and about a fourth of a new chapter written. I want to overhaul it and fix everything I wasn't happy with the first time before I put a new chapter in. Maybe by the end of January.

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect in no way belongs to me. Not even a little bit. :(

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed...**

**...Even If You Blast Your Nasty Mucus All Over Me**

The Station's music was turned almost all the way down when Beca swung by between classes. Luke was still running the station as a part-time super-senior, but he had delegated a lot of the responsibilities and a few radio slots to her and Jesse. It had also become a place where both could get away from the Treble/Bella House that the two groups now shared following their truce post-2012 ICCAs and a minor upperclassmen dorm shortage on Barden's part. The house was big enough for both teams and everyone was able to have their own room if the new recruits stayed in the dorms. Most of the time it was an absolute mad house, but the two groups had grown so close that they got by with minimal squabbles and no one had burned it down yet, so Beca was counting that as a win.

"Hey? Anybody home?" Beca called, looking around the shelf of CDs (perfectly organized and stacked) and saw Jesse asleep at the computer desk outside the booth. He didn't stir when she threw her bag down beside him and checked in with Luke.

"Yeah, your boyfriend has been passed out at that computer all morning. I tried to wake him up to go to class, but he started coughing on me so I backed off. I told you guys to just stay home if you are sick," he told her, his accent making his words sound tart and irritated as always. He _had_ actually warmed up to them slightly after realizing that they were indeed going to obey his "no sex on the desk" rule even after they got together. He even went out with them to clubs every now and then as long as it was somewhere that played good music and wasn't a karaoke night. He and Jesse still had a silent stand-off happening when Beca wasn't looking and they just pretended she didn't know about it.

"The house is a little insane right now with everyone trying to recruit bodies for auditions in a few weeks and practicing vocals, like, always. I'll make sure he gets back after my class."

She hated to admit it, but sometimes she missed Kimmy Jin's silent glares when the House turned into a zoo. Someone was always awake and singing and dancing or running around half-naked or forgetting to lock their doors when they really, really needed to be locked. It had taken the boys way too long to figure out girls living with them meant they had to dress in more than boxers and socks when in the communal kitchen and the girls had traumatized the boys by stocking the bathroom cabinets with 'lady products'. The boys claimed a "No Girls Allowed" bathroom after that and the girls retaliated by claiming their own as well along with adding the no dirty underwear rule because the random findings in the hallway were just disturbing. Then, somewhere in all the craziness, Beca and Jesse had been declared the leaders of the whole brood so they were the ones doing the problem solving when the hot tub overflowed into the living room or the bathroom started growing...things.

"That's not for another two hours, _Becky_." Luke knew her name, she knew he did, but he always reverted when he was annoyed with her.

Beca rolled her eyes and threw a new mix on the "Becky Pile" for him to play. "If you haven't already been infected I doubt two more hours of you barricading yourself in here while he stays out there will change much. I'll bring you some Lysol or something when I come back."

"If I get sick, you aren't getting my air time when I have to take off. I'll put a Freshman in here," he threatened. "Watch me."

"Oh my gosh, loser, you wouldn't do that and you know it." She left the booth and shook Jesse's shoulder to wake him up. He groaned and gave a weak cough and sniffle before blinking up at her through groggy, half-lidded eyes. "Hey, lover."

Jesse gave a small snort of laughter that turned into him coughing up a lung and shook his head. "Wow. I must look really pathetic if you are breaking your own code to call me that."

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah, you kinda look like you got ran over by the Treble-bus with Amy driving it," Beca told him, running her fingers through his hair. He gave a little moan and leaned into her touch, snuffling when she as scratched the hair at the back of his head. "Luke is afraid you are going to infect him with your evil virus."

"Ha-ha! Revenge at last. Victory shall be mine!" He attempted a maniacal laugh that turned into a groan and he plopped his head back down on the desk. "Bec, my head hurts."

"Oh, then it makes so much sense that you are banging it on the desk." She put a hand to his forehead. "Holy crap, you're burning up. Why are you here right now?"

"Donald, Unicycle, and Lilly were having impromptu beat box practice in the room across the hall. I told them to make sure to have their routine down for Hood Night so we can all perform for the noobs. I figured telling them to stop was kind of counterproductive." He groaned and sat up straight, rubbing his face.

"You could have told them to go to a different room instead of relocating halfway across campus," she pointed out.

"That makes so much sense. This is why I need you around. I'm helpless without you." He gave her a puppy-dog look and she rolled her eyes at him and kissed his cheek.

"Took you long enough to admit it, weirdo." She smirked at him and held out her hand. "Come. I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh, baby, oh, baby!" He exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows at her. His enthusiasm was cut off by a bought of sneezing.

"To stuff you full of meds and pop in a DVD and make sure you go to sleep and that's it." She stepped back in the booth and caught the box of tissues Luke threw at her while yelling 'Keep them and get him out of here before I fire you both.' She thought he might not be kidding around anymore. Jesse gave a final loud sneeze as she handed him a tissue. "Eww. That's so gross."

Jesse pouted at her as he blew his nose. "I'm sorry my mucus appalls you. Let me just tell my nose to stop making gallons of snot."

"That would be great. Then I wouldn't have to skip class to play nurse for you." She picked up her bag, grabbed his wrist (not his hand because, eww, he just sneezed all over it) and pulled him out the door of the station.

"Nevermind. It's refusing to cooperate, Nurse Beca. I apologize for its misbehavior." Despite being red and watery from the sneezing, Jesse's eyes twinkled mischievously and he gave her one of his heart-stopping, flirtatious smiles.

Beca stopped herself from slapping her forehead and told herself she had walked right into that one. It took a fifteen minute walk to reach the house from the station and Jesse was letting himself be practically dragged down the sidewalk. When they finally reached the house almost everyone was gathered around the television in the living room and a few were cooking lunch in the kitchen.

She stood up on the couch, still holding on to Jesse's arm and shouted, "Listen up, a ca-nerds. The Trebles' fearless leader has been downed by a common cold. So, no bothering him and keep it quiet. If there is an emergency, talk to Donald."

"Thanks." Both Donald and Jesse growled at her at the same time. Donald had been in charge for a week when Beca had her wisdom teeth taken out over a three day weekend. It was like everyone tried to make things go wrong in the few days it took her to recover. He swore up and down he would never, ever do it again.

"My pleasure." She grinned at them both. Jesse gave her a grumpy frown that she would have been worried about if he hadn't been so cute doing it. "What?"

"Honey, you're not a subtle girl," Jesse told her, slightly butchering the movie quote to fit.

"We don't have time for subtle." Beca shot back the next line. They had watched The Mummy Returns because of Jesse's unashamed crush on Rachel Weisz. She grudgingly had to admit Evy dying at one point had even surprised her. "And if you are playing that game, I think you are well enough to take care of yourself."

"But Be-ca, I have a debilitating man-cold. You have to take care of me. It's part of your duties as a girlfriend. For real. It's the rules." He nodded as if he was agreeing with himself. Beca punched him in the arm and laughed. They went to his bedroom at the back of the house because she wasn't about to contaminate her room. She handed him a towel and pushed him toward the bathroom. "I just want to go to bed, Beca."

"And I'm making you take a shower, Jesse." She led him all the way to the stall turned on the shower and started on the buttons of his shirt while he undid his belt. "I'm going to get some stuff together. Don't fall asleep in the shower."

"What, no keeping me company in here?" He joked before sneezing. Beca gave him a pointed look as he wiped his nose. "Right, I'm gross. Still doesn't mean I would fall asleep in the shower."

"Seriously? Everyone in this house has caught you asleep in the shower. Literally everyone. It's officially a habit. Just admit it to yourself." She was smiling as she pushed him in and closed the curtain. "Shower and meet me in your room."

"Okay, mom," he grumbled.

Beca put it into warp-speed and got everything she thought she would need to fix her boyfriend and enlisted Lilly to help her carry everything back to his room. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lilly whispered. She hadn't quite got over that yet, even in though it had been more than a year since she first started speaking up. Lilly was leaving just as Jesse came back in with a towel around his hips, holding the clothes he had been wearing. "Oh, hi, Jesse. Bye, Jesse."

Jesse nodded at her and gripped his towel a little tighter. Honestly, Lilly scared him a little. She was quiet and sneaky and spent way too much time with Fat Amy for his personal comfort. He kicked the door shut behind him and turned the lock.

Beca raised an eyebrow at him as he dropped his towel and fell into his full-sized bed. It was much better than the twin-sized ones the dorms stocked because, when he wasn't insisting on being the small spoon ("because you kick back when I'm the big spoon and I'm genuinely afraid for the future of my balls. No a ca-sperm means no a ca-children." He hadn't been drunk that time, which worried her.), he was doing his best sleeping starfish impression and that shit don't fly in a twin bed.

"I'm never moving off this bed," he groaned into the pillow. He rolled over, pulled the covers and situated the pillows around him, and looked around for his remote.

Of course he still wants to watch a movie right now, Beca thought. She should have known better really. "Forgetting something?"

Jesse looked toward his left side and then his right, taking inventory of everything. "Uh, not that I know of."

Beca sighed, went over to his dresser, and threw a pair of plaid boxers at him. "Put those on."

Jesse held them in his hand and looked at them, confused. "But it's only you here and if you aren't comfortable with all this by now we need to talk about the girl who was in my room the other night, because she was just fine with it."

"Do you honestly think the both of us can spend an entire afternoon in your room alone without a single person bursting in to tell us about something?" Beca stripped out of her jeans as she spoke and took off the button up plaid shirt she wore, leaving her in boyshorts and a tank top. "Just put on the shorts."

Jesse complied and by the time he got them on Beca was shoving a spoonful of gooey red liquid at him and telling him to swallow. He had little choice and frankly knew better by then when it was okay to and not to obey his girlfriend.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked while she surveyed his DVD collection (all three disk towers of it) and pulled her hair up into a ponytail bun. "Or do I get to pick since I am going to watch it while you snore and snot on me?"

"First, don't snore. Second, do you really think I, of all people, would fall asleep during my extra-special, hand-picked, absolutely incredible movie choice even when I am feeling under the weather? Really?"

"So that's a yes for me picking out the movie?" Beca giggled at him and pulled a DVD when he nodded. "I'll surprise you okay?"

"You are pretty good at that."

She put the disk in his DVD player and hit power on the TV that was mounted to the opposite wall from the bed. They had gone together to pick it out. Together meaning Jesse went to get the TV with the best picture quality and Beca went to pick out the speakers and then they checked out on the same ticket. It worked out well for them.

The menu for the movie came up after she forwarded past the previews and he heard Jesse give a congested laugh. "Good pick."

"Yeah, it is." She grinned at him, pressed play, and bounced onto the bed beside him. "Just remember I'm doing this when I catch your cold. Here drink this. I have three more."

He took the bottle of water she handed him. "What no juice pouch to go with Rocky?"

"No, someone drank all the ones in the kitchen and your stash in my mini-fridge is out. Besides, you need to drink fluids not liquid sugar and it was either this water or the orange juice that has been in the fridge since sometime this summer and has little mold clusters floating in it. I can go back and get that if you want." She looked at him expectantly and when he didn't open the bottle she started to crawl off the bed.

"No, no, I'll pass," he said, pulling her back down beside him. He twisted off the cap and drank half the bottle before handing it back to her. She pushed it back and made him drink the whole thing. He huffed and swallowed the rest and shoved the empty bottle at her. She put it on the bedside table and shifted closer to him, pulling the covers up and tugging one of his pillows out from under him so she could use it. "Hey, that's my favorite one."

Beca rolled her eyes, replaced it, and picked another, quickly stuffing it down and laying on it before he could decide that, too, was his favorite. "Sleep. Now."

"Pushy," he told her with a goofy grin. He settled down on his side, looking at the screen and attempting to breath through his congestion.

They were about ten minutes into the movie when he coughed sharply and shifted from laying on his side facing her to laying with his back to her with a huff. She ran a hand up and down his arm and then tangled it in his hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned appreciatively and settled down deeper into his pillow and drifted off.

That was a trick she had learned during Finals Week the first few months they were dating. (Apparently, Jesse is even more of a freakazoid than she is when he gets stressed out.) He was sitting on his bed after pulling an all-nighter and surrounded by handwritten notes and legitimately freaking the fuck out when Beca came over and sat on top of his notes and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck (prepared to either yell for him to get his shit to get his shit together or be his shoulder to cry on because it was seriously getting to that point). He let out a cry of protest that trailed off as she started pushing her fingers through his hair and he relaxed for the first time in, like, a week. She used it as often as possible after that because she was completely addicted to that look. She was completely addicted to everything about him (even then) if she was really honest with herself.

She turned her attention back to the movie and after a few minutes decided cheating on actually watching the movie would be alright seeing as Mr. Movie Nerd was asleep. She leaned over the bed and pulled a book out of her backpack and started studying. Two pages in she glanced away from her book to see Jesse looking up at her.

"Geez, I thought you were asleep," she gasped, slamming the book closed.

"I thought you were gonna watch the movie?" he quipped, breathing heavily out of his mouth. "Bec, I can't breath and it's making going to sleep really hard and I'm really tired and I just want it to go away."

"Would you like some cheese with that whine, Monsieur?" She said sarcastically.

"Of course, you know French, too, right? Are you going to ruin more movies for me with your mad language skills?" He sat up in the bed and sniffed down an unhealthy amount of snot, causing Beca to give him a Look. Beca had many Looks and they all meant something different, but at that point Jesse honestly was too tired and too concerned about the ability to properly use his nose ever again to decipher it.

"You already knew Darth Vader was Luke's father when I told you that," she reminded him. "And even I can't ruin Star Wars for you."

Jesse sniffed miserably. "No. Not even you."

"You inhale much more snot and you are going to drown yourself in it or start puking it back up and I personally don't want to be around for either. Please blow your nose." She handed him the box of Luke's tissues.

Jesse rolled his eyes and sniffled again before blowing into a tissue.

"This is zero help. In fact, I think I'm making it worse and giving myself an even more awful headache than I already have. I'll just suffer through it, thanks." He threw the box of tissues across the room for good measure. They were Luke Tissues anyway. He didn't want those things anywhere near his face.

"Wow, there is really no managing you when you are like this, is there?" She grinned at him in slight disbelief and cocked an eyebrow. He already knew that Look. It was the "I'm patronizing you, but I really think what you are doing is cute" Look. He smiled back before sneezing more. "I hate this. I may just go back and sleep in the shower. At least in there, I was able to breath."

"Rocky is so not motivating you like I planned," she mumbled under her breath. "Time for plan B."

She rolled over in bed and pulled out another disk off the tower and stretched from the end of the bed to reach the DVD player and put it in.

"You can't just stop a movie halfway through!" Jesse exclaimed, pulling her leg to stop her. She ignored him and queued up The Last Crusade. "Okay, nevermind."

"You know, if I didn't know your man-crush on John Williams was strictly aural, I might be worried." She gave him another grin. "I can see your toner from here. It's distracting."

"Please, please don't channel Aubrey right now." Jesse half-heartedly attempted to hit her with the pillow she had been laying on. He missed, making her smile wider and he felt better than he had all morning. She was just like that to him. Beca, who still had her walls, but was so totally her all of the time and giving him little peaks of the girl she really was when she wasn't putting up her "I'm too cool for this" front.

"Okay, Snot Factory, scoot over," she ordered, nudging him out of the center of the bed. She sat back against the headboard, got comfortable, and beaconed him forward to sit between her legs. She manhandled him into half-laying/half-sitting with his back to her chest and his head tucked under her chin. He resisted, attempting to lay back down so he could sleep more. "Dude, chill. Just lay like this. You can breath better. Way better. Trust me, I'm always right."

"In what world?" he asked, but sank back into her anyway. "Oh, man, you're right. This is so much better."

She wrapped her hands around his sides and ran a hand down the skin of his belly. His skin was hot and sticky with sweat, but still soft and _him_. She kissed the side of his head as he nuzzled against her, settling his hands on top of hers and linking a few of their fingers.

She was so right, Jesse thought, way more comfortable. He gave a content sigh and whispered, "Hey?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in return.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know."

She didn't always say it back. He had come to terms with the fact that despite everything, she was still "Look at my many walls of Jericho" Beca and tended not to express her feelings if it left her vulnerable. It was when she felt it the most that she couldn't just come out and say it. Plus, that was a total Star Wars reference. He knew it. She knew it. And that was a Win in his book.

He laughed and settled down against her to go to sleep. "You turned out to be a pretty awesome girlfriend once I trained you."

"Yeah. Too bad I haven't figured out how to house break you yet. It's getting embarrassing." She kissed him on top of the head and closed her eyes too.

"Thanks, Bec. Really. You didn't have to be this awesome today." He looked up at her with the most sincere eyes of anyone she had ever met ever and she couldn't help but want to kiss him again.

She did because she was his girlfriend and could. "Okay, cheeseball, go to sleep."

"Love you," he mumbled again and closed his eyes.

She smiled despite herself and whispered it back.

Then, in a violent movement, Jesse sneezed again, covering his face with his hands. Beca sucked in a breath and made a sound like she was holding in a scream.

"Tissue, please?" He asked, not moving his hands away from his face to shield her from the snot that was undoubtedly all over it.

"Jesse," Beca said slowly, taking a couple sharp breaths through her nose. She wasn't going to yell. "You have to let go of my hands first.

Jesse looked down at her hands still laced in his, mortified.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I have at least four more chapters of this planned so expect more. It is just too much fun writing these two. Review Please! Love you, readers!

*I called Luke a super-senior - that's just a person who has been at college four years, but hasn't graduated. Some people call it taking a victory lap.

-StarArrow


End file.
